


Rain

by dragonsong1986



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:40:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonsong1986/pseuds/dragonsong1986
Summary: A mother hopes.
Kudos: 1





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this years and years ago and never posted it. I just got my laptop up and running again and will be posting some of my work finally. This is from an old prompt based on a picture. I don't have the picture anymore, but it's still a solid story on it's own, even though it's VERY short. I'd love to hear what people think, bu I do know that it's length and lack of fandom won't attract many. I don't mind. Thanks for reading!

A storm approaches from the east. The last few storms passed us by and we heard the thunder from them in the distance. I watch my youngest son standing in the archway while he watches the sky. The buildings are in shadow, as is my son. We haven’t had rain for months and I can see how much he wants the storm to bring us rain. The sun is shining through the storm clouds and I worry that his hope is in vain. We need the rain desperately, our food stores are depleting more each day. Our town is small but children still need to eat. My son is hungry even though I give him most of my share, as does my husband. My oldest son went to the next town days ago to ask for help and he has yet to return. Maybe my little boy is waiting for his brother; I think he thinks the rain will bring him home. Five years old is too young to know hunger the way he does, I ask God every day to bring us rain so that my son won’t continue to go hungry. I know my oldest left us, but I can’t bear to lose both of my children just for a lack of rain. Why does God punish us so, what have we does to have him turn from us? My son is young; my husband is a hard worker and an honest one as well. The rest of the people in our town are leaving, more and more leave each day. My husband tells me that we can’t leave because this land was his father’s and his father’s before his, I don’t blame him though. My husband is hungry and yet he tills the land every day just in case the rain comes. We haven’t killed all of our cattle yet, we do still have them to eat if the rain doesn’t come. I’m scared for my son and for my husband. I saw the light leave my husband’s eyes last week and I don’t know if it will come back before we run out of food. I long for rain as much as they do but I refuse to give in to the hunger and to the fear. God will provide for us and my son will live and be stronger in faith and in body after the famine is over. The rain will come back. I just hope it comes back before I die. My husband doesn’t know I’m sick and I can’t tell my son. The rain will return and bring back hope to my husband. I have a few days left before they see how weak I really am. I won’t survive, but my son will. He watches the clouds as they go over the town square. We are the last ones left in our town and I can’t lose hope as well. God will protect my family as he always has before. The world is getting hazy more and more each day for me, but I can still walk and my boys don’t need to know that I’m dying. Not before the rains come.


End file.
